


La Rose Tendre

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Stella x Scully Prompts [4]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bed sharing (kind of?), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: A single line prompt from Tumblr:“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”I haven’t written anything coherent for a good couple of months so this is probably it my best writing but also not my worst. This is also at least the second Stella x Scully fic I’ve written that’s used bed sharing in one form or another.





	La Rose Tendre

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” The words cut through Scully’s dreamscape, awakening her, strangely cold and yet warm at the same time.  
“What?” She mumbled, the words not making sense in her tired mind. She gripped the white bed covers, why was the bed white? Her bed wasn’t white it was dark blue.  
“I said, Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Suddenly the words made sense and Scully sat bolt upright, throwing the covers off her naked body, her eyes shooting fully open before she grabbed the covers again and pulled them up over her chest.  
“Oh there’s not really any point on covering up now, I already saw everything.” Scully was embarrassed at Stella’s carefreeness, she didn’t show a hint of being at all uncomfortable.  
“I, I…” Scully stuttered, her voice still dredged in sleep, the room coming slowly into focus around her.  
“You went for a shower and I guessed you’d left without telling me and so I thought there would be no reason to try and ask you why but then I come up here to my bedroom, a couple hours later, to go to sleep and find you curled up naked under my bedsheets, making my pillows soggy with your wet hair.” A grin played at the corners of Stella’s mouth.  
“I’m sorry.” Scully said, pulling the sheets tighter around her form.  
“That’s quite alright.” Stella said, sitting down next to her on the bed.  
“I must just have fallen asleep before I got the chance to dry and change.” Scully said, scanning Stella’s bedroom for her clothes that had fallen onto the carpeted floor.  
“Yes, I guess so.” Stella tilted her head to the side, regarding Scully, her red hair curled in damp, dark, spirals. Stella reached out to Scully and pushed the strands of hair that had flopped over her face behind her ear. She let Scully’s face rest in her hand for a moment. A quiet pink blush creeped up Scully’s cheeks and her mouth was left open just a touch, baring the edges of her front teeth to Stella.  
“I should get going, it’s probably getting late, after all.” Stella lay her hands back in her lap.  
“I wouldn’t dream of it, it started snowing while you were asleep and that was what? An hour ago? It’s dark and it’ll be too cold out especially if you’re still wet from the shower.” Scully agreed, she wasn’t the best driver at night anyway but driving in the dark with ice and snow, she was a liability.  
“Alright, but where would I sleep and what would I wear?”  
“I don’t have a spare room and it’s far too cold to sleep on the sofa, so I’d hypothesise that you could sleep in my bed.” Scully glanced down, the duvet still hugged to her bare chest.  
“Together, you mean?” She said, disguising the wobble in her voice as a yawn.  
“Yes, of course, where else would I sleep?” Stella said, shifting her weight on the bed. Scully swallowed, her breath catching in her throat.  
“Okay, that’s great, that’s fine.” She said, downplaying her excitement and anxiety at the thought of sharing a bed with Stella.  
“Good, good.” Stella said, her eyes locking with Scully’s.  
“So, uhm, what can I wear?” Scully said, even more aware of her current naked state.  
“I’ll find you something.” Stella said, standing up, ever elegant. “You can wear my robe for the moment.” She continued, opening her wardrobe and taking her pink silk robe off it’s hanger and placing it on the bed next to Scully. Scully got out from under the covers, baring herself to Stella for the second time that night, her nipples hard in the drafts cold of the house. Stella quickly surveyed Scully’s body, before casting her eyes to the floor, a wetness gathered between her legs. When she looked up Scully was struggling to put on or even pick up the slippery material of the robe.  
“Hey.” Stella said, her voice just a whisper. “Let me help.”  
“Okay.” Scully said, her heartbeat quickening in her chest. Stella picked up the robe, bunching the material and holding it out to Scully.  
“Arm.” Stella said and Scully inserted her arm. “Other arm.” Stella said, her voice cracking slightly. Scully complied and put in the other arm, looking into Stella’s eyes. Stella dropped her hands to Scully’s waist and held her for just a second before taking the two ends of the tie that kept the robe closed and tieing them together in a perfect bow. She dropped her hands away from Scully. They stood there, just looking at each other for a moment before Stella replaced her hands on Scully’s waist and leant into kiss her. Scully inhaled quickly before melting into the kiss, Stella’s warm lips on hers and her tongue slipping into Scully’s mouth. Stella’s hands travelled up Scully’s body until they were in an embrace, Scully’s arms limp at her sides. Stella broke the kiss and surveyed Scully’s face, her eyes blue and shining, her lips pink and plump from the kiss. Her breath tickled Stella. Stella dropped her hands away from Scully and turned to her wardrobe.  
“I have a pyjama set I think might fit you.” Stella said, as though nothing had happened in the few minutes between their last words.  
“Oh?” Was the only word Scully could force out of her mouth.


End file.
